UNA MERA LUCHA DE BOLAS DE NIEVE
by pichurrita743
Summary: que pasaría si de un momento a otro tu opinion sobre tu enemigo da un giro de 180 grados.j& l


UNA MERA LUCHA DE BOLAS DE NIEVE

Este maravilloso fic no es mío...es una versión traducida del fic de taliapony y titulado A mere snowball fight. Los personajes no son míos...todo pertenece a la warner y a J.K. Rowling y la historia a taliapony. Yo solo soy una traductora.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Jame se despertó sonriendo porque hoy era sábado y no tenían clases. Saltó de su cama y se dirigió a la cama de Sirius para comenzar a brincar en ella.

"despierta"

"que demonios... Potter..¿cómo te atreves a despertarme antes de las 12?-bufó Sirius. En ese momento Remus se despertó desde el suelo junto con Peter que es donde acabaron después de semejante griterío.

"ya se lo que te puede sacar de la cama"dijo James misteriosamente

"lo dudo" contestó Sirius

"bien , entonces supongo que no te interesa saber que hay algo mas de un pies de nieve fuera"James se giró hacia su compañero y sonrió .Esto hizo que Sirius se levantara antes de que se pudiera decir quidditch. Los cuatro Merodeadores comenzaron a vestirse con sus ropas de invierno.

Mientras una joven llamada Lily estaba terminando su desayuno con su mejor amiga , Alice, en el Gran Comedor. Después de desayunar iban a ir a patinar para estrenar sus nuevos patines, que habían recibido en Navidad. Estas navidades habían sido muy aburridas debido a la falta de nieve en los terrenos, pero hoy era diferente, todos sabían que había nevado mucho. Lily se estaba ya levantando cuando su amiga se giró hacia ella.

"Lily no creo que hayas comido suficiente" dijo Alice preocupada

"¿de que hablas? He tomado unos huevos y salchichas, he comido casi mi peso en grasas¡"Lily se fue alejando de ella.

"no Lily has tomado un mordisco del huevo y la mitad de una salchicha" dijo Alice

"estoy bien" dijo Lily volviéndose hacia Alice.

"Lo sé,... pero desde que rompiste con Amos la semana pasada , no has comido mucho" Dijo Alice. Lily pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos y sabía que no había comido mucho esta semana pero no le importaba .

"solo salgamos" y sin otra palabra dejaron su comida , cogieron sus patines y salieron .Mientras salían Lily vio al chico que detestaba corriendo junto a ellas.

"hey Evans"dijo James mientras corría se juntaba con Lily y ponía su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Alice sonrió mientras Lily se molestaba.

"Potter aléjate de mí"gritó Lily como todos los días apartando su brazo de sus hombros.

"venga Lily"dijo Alice sonriendo. Lily se alejó de los chicos y se dirigió al lago helado que estaba lleno de estudiantes. Mientras se dirigían hacia allí pudieron ver a Amos Diggory.

"Pero que¡¡" dijo Lily, gritando a su mejor amiga, que no hizo mucho caso y observando la escena. Amos ,con una nueva novia. Rápidamente se puso sus patines y se dirigió hacia la pareja.

"¿quién es esta?"dijo Lily señalando hacia la rubia acompañante de su ex. Amos la miro como si le hubieran abofeteado en la cara y Alice seguía poniéndose los patines sin darse cuenta de l a escena que estaba montando su amiga.

"umm...ehhh... es Rebbeca Emerson, de sexto año en Ravenclaw" dijo Amos tartamudeando.

" ¿de verdad?... Soy Lily, la ex novia de Amos, con la que cortó la semana pasada."dijo Lily sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano y esperando a que Rebbeca la estrechara. Alice en ese momento se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba su amiga y fue patinando hacia allí y esperando que Lily no hubiera hecho nada como lo que solí hacer.

"hola"dijo dulcemente pero mirando a Lily con odio por arruinar su cita con Amos. Estrechó su mano rápidamente y la metió a continuación en su bolsillo. Cuando Alice llegó allí cogió a Lily y se la llevó antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

"¿qué crees que haces?" la reprendió Alice

"solo fastidiar a Amos"dijo Lily mirada diabólica en su cara. Alice elevó sus cejas

"bueno también tomar venganza"confesó Lily. Entonces la pelirroja se fue a patinar y Alice fue después de ella conociendo el carácter de Lily y sabiendo que estaría enojada.

Se estaban quitando los patines cuando vieron dos bolas de nieve dirigirse a Rebbeca y a Amos. Les dio en el pecho y resbalaron por lo que acabaron en el suelo. Todo los curiosos que observaron la escena se preguntaron de donde habían venido las bolas, pero Lily lo sabía.

"James Potter, déjales en paz"dijo Lily como si quisiera despertar a la muerte. Todo el mundo miró a Lily y sonrieron porque esto pasaba con la mayoría de sus exnovios

"Porque? Tu no lo hiciste" le gritó de vuelta riéndose con sus amigos. Antes de que Lily contestara Alice se la llevo de allí para dar un paseo y sacarla de esa conmoción...

"ese niño me hace ponerme de los nervios" dijo Lily sonándose la nariz.

"me parece mas un hombre que un niño, a mi punto de vista"dijo Alice sonriendo sabiendo que esto enfadaría mas a la pelirroja.

" de que hablas Alice? No te puede gustar Potter estas saliendo con Frank"

" No me gusta Potter , pero a ti sí"

" de ... de que... de que hablas? Ese homb...niño es como una pesadez no me gusta" dijo Lily riéndose de las ocurrencias de su amiga pero con cierto nerviosismo.

"Lily deja de mentirte a ti misma, ese chico te atrae . Cuando te puso el brazo sobre tus hombros no lo pudiste remediar y sonreíste, que me di cuenta aunque lo disimularas, y luego lo apartaste, y en clase cuando se sienta detrás de ti y pone su pie en tu silla no lo quitas y durante las comidas cuando se sienta enfrente tuyo no puedes remediarlo y le miras de vez en cuando" terminó Alice con una mirada de triunfo y viendo a su amiga en shock.

" dios...creo que..creo..me ...me he enamorado de Potter"contestó la pelirroja

"por fin"dijo Alice ...estaba esperando esa declaración desde hacía mucho tiempo.

"pero... y ahora que hago...digo antes le ignoraba pero ahora"dijo Lily con una confusa mirada.

"actúa como actúas siempre que te gusta un chico" aclaró Alice.

"bien lo intentaré"

" y lo vas a intentar antes de lo que crees, mira quienes vienen"dijo señalando un punto no muy lejano. Los ojos de Lily se ensancharon cuando vio a los cuatro jóvenes acercarse con una sonrisa y bolas de nieve en las manos.

"mierda" exclamó Lily pero antes de que pudiera ella coger una bola de nieve, le golpearon en el estómago y calló al suelo con el pelo lleno de nieve. Antes de saber que fue James le vio con las intenciones de tirarse encima de ella y cogió una roca y le dio es la espalda haciendo (Na: flojito...espero eso duele)que el cayera al lado.

" eso te enseñara a no meterte conmigo Jam..." pero no pudo continuar porque James le había llenado la cara con nieve .Lily tosía y escupía la nieve. Entonces cogió un puñado y se la metió a James por la chaqueta.

"aaaa aaaa ...frío frío.. muy muy frío. Lily Evans eso es trampa." James bailaba debido a la nieve que caía por su espalda .todo el mundo reía.

"quien dijo que estaba jugando?"dijo Lily inocentemente pestañeando. Todas las risas se multiplicaron menos la de James que no reís sino que hacía una especie de baile debido a que el hielo se estaba derritiendo. En un movimiento perdió el equilibrio y al intentar mantenerse tiró a la persona que tenía mas cerca y cayeron los dos al suelo. Lily estaba a su lado , esperando la nieve en su cara pero lo unció que el hacía era observarla con sus manos en su lado izquierdo mirando sus ojos esmeralda. Para Lily estuvieron así horas pero en realidad apenas fueron 5 segundos. Le miró a sus ojos avellanas y lo besó en la comisura de los labios, pero james no se conformó y la atrajo hacia si y la beso . Fue un beso largo, en la que exploraron la boca del otro. Después de 10 minutos Sirius tosió sonoramente interrumpiendo a la pareja

"vosotros iros a una habitación"dijo con frustración y temblando, como todos los demás."quiero decir , que me muero de frío"todos se rieron. Ellos se fueron marchando mientras Lily y James se quitaban la nieve y James aprovechó y "ayudó" a quitarle la nieve a Lily, pero un poco más debajo de la espalda.. Y Lily casi le da una torta. Todos se dirigieron al castillo a calentarse , pero todos pararon cuando James se dirigió a Lily

"por que te tardaste tanto?" dijo el

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

FINN . Bueno ya está ... recuerdo que el fic no es mío pero agradeceré los reviews y se los mandaré a la autora traducidos. Besossss


End file.
